fatesonafandomcom-20200214-history
Template
"We are not'' giving up yet! If we found a way into this mess, there must be a way out." ''-- ''Marie, in the opening of her Prologue, ''Into the Keep.'' '''Marie Theophania Rothart' is the youngest daughter of a Nohrian noble house, The House of Rothart. After the Avatar comes to aid her and her sister during the siege of their home in Rothart Keep. Provided they do not allow any Cowel units to die, she joins their cause. Her retainer is Cameron. If she reaches A-support with Maestus Nex he will become her second retainer. Her fastest supports are with Maestus Nex and Romiette. If she reaches an S-support with any unit, she will have a son named Titus. Profile Past Born as the "spare" to the Rothart House's 8th generation, Marie has always been something of the baby of the family. Marie's parents were very supportive of her, even when she proved to be something of a difficult but well-meaning child and when her learning disabilities made it clear the average education would leave her far from fulfilling her potential. Marie was supposed to be a bodyguard, or at least a soldier, as the second child of the House of Rothart- a noble family known for the many capable warriors and retainers it produces. She loved the sense of empowerment that her training as a Wyvern Rider brought, but wrestled with the idea of having to fight and possibly kill on someone's orders with no regard to own feelings. Marie did not adhere to the expectations set before her. She surpassed her sister in academic aptitude and artistic capabilities. She began to flake on her training because she felt little hope for her future as a warrior of Nohr. Marie was not blind to the criticisms thrown her way by other nobles as she was in her younger years, nor does she possess the confidence that their opinions were their problem like she once did. Her impulsive, emotional, but well-intentioned personality barred her from feeling ladylike or popular. Marie let go of a lot of her friendships at around this time, as she felt as though her old friends would eventually leave her behind. Bitter and miserable, she would often go for flights with her wyvern to distract herself from the pressures and dissatisfaction she felt at home, despite the effort her family put into making it as easy on her as they could. After a particularly rough argument about her impending drafting into the Nohrian army when she was 15, Marie went for a flight much longer than normal. This was the flight that would result in her wyvern's death and her own near death experience. Stranded, injured, and alone when a storm set upon her on her way to Arcinvale, Marie would not have survived if Maestus had not made a nigh-miraculous run to rescue her. It became clear that Marie would not enlist after her fall. Octavia, possessing greater physical strength and a higher aptitude for battle, decided to join the army both in her sister's stead and to improve her own abilities. Marie left to study medicine in a respected academy in Nestra, accompanied only by her retainer Cameron. As Marie slowly started to come out of her shell and stop assuming she'd be disliked since first meeting people, she started to regain that little spark in her eye. Cameron's social disposition and tendency to act before thinking stopped her from retreating into herself and encouraged her to explore what life had to offer her. Present Though far less hostile and sarcastic as she was before her journey to Nestra, Marie is still unlikely to initiate most conversations with allies and does still struggle with social interactions at times. Adjusting to life in the army is somewhat difficult for Marie. She reveals to Corrin in their supports that she is often able to adapt to new environments relatively easily, but that she will always struggle with the seriousness that comes with training and acting as a soldier. Marie's dedication to her beliefs, however, is stronger than the discomfort and self-doubt military life brings her. She takes her job as a healer in the Army very seriously, though her reckless behavior on the battlefield may suggest otherwise. Her impulsive nature, when combined with an intense desire to help and her protective inclinations, has led her to endanger herself by running to reach allies in grave danger on more than one occasion. Her support conversations with Maestus involve her confronting her recklessness and overconfidence in her ability to defend herself. Marie attempts to maintain an air of peace in her friend circles and tries to avoid drama and arguments where she can within the army. She tries to keep in touch with her family members and friends from the political and philosophical salons in Nestra, though she admits it takes more energy than she has with the stress of war looming over her. Personality Marie is initially quiet or even aloof around most people she does not know. Though generally withdrawn, she can be social or friendly if she feels safe and like she won't be judged harshly for revealing the less tough or cold sides of her personality. Marie is proud of her book smarts and the acclaim they brought her, as well as her fighting knowledge despite its steady decay as a result of her non-combative role in the army. She goes through phases of idealism and cynicism, but will always be an idealist at heart. Marie is compassionate when she can recognize another's distress (though this is not always the case, especially with soldiers who have a penchant for hiding their pain). She struggles with reading people and the atmosphere of certain conversations, often resulting in feeling like an idiot after perceiving her own interactions as awkward or just plain weird or failing to notice that a comment or topic may have hurt the other party. When aware of a problem, Marie does her best to fix it, such as avoiding certain topics once she learns they are painful for other people or relying less on her own intuition and luck and more in her teammates. Marie will always struggle with admitting to when she doesn't understand certain situations due to her own pride, hatred for being pitied or belittled, and her fear that her peers will think ill of her or refuse to rely on her- or worse, refuse to associate with her entirely. Marie tends to attempt to overcompensate when she feels she has caused too much trouble or made too many mistakes, and can become overly obliging. In Game Base Stats As an Enemy (Heirs of Fate) Growth Rates Max Stat Modifiers Class Sets standard sets friendship sets |-|All Routes (Fatesona)= |-|All Routes (Canon)= |-|Conquest/Revelation (Fatesona)= {| border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="width: 200px;" |-XXX ! scope="col"| Possible Candidates ! scope="col"| Base Classes ! scope="col"| Possible Promotions |- x |Lacey |None |None None partner sets Routes Birthright Marie joins as an ally with her sister at the request of her parents after completing her prologue. She will have special dialogues if you use her to deal any finishing blows to Camilla or Leo. Conquest Marie joins as an ally with her sister at the request of her parents after completing her prologue. She and Octavia will be wary of the Nohrian royal siblings but has supports them nonetheless. These supports will be very slow. Revelations Marie joins as an ally with her sister against the wishes of their parents after completing her prologue. Personal Skill Inner Fire - This unit has a Skill % chance of restoring 25% of HP at the start of every turn. Roster Entry The youngest daughter from a Nohrian noble house. She chooses to serve the Avatar regardless of the path they decide to take. Marie is an aloof and impulsive, but sensitive and generous individual. The last to catch a cold. Her birthday is February 23rd. Possible Endings Marie - Candid Quaintrelle Married: After the war, Marie focused on her family and promoting friendly foreign relations between nations through the arts. Her spouse supported her humanitarian efforts and the two lived a very fulfilling and happy life together. Unmarried: Marie left to live a life of art and adventure when peace was restored. Records show that while she never married, she spent her days as a notable patron of the arts and often returned to Cowelstein to visit her remaining family. Etymology Marie is the French and Czech variant of the name "Mary." It has a variety of meanings; spanning from "wished for child" to "rebelliousness" and "sea of bitterness" to "beloved." One can argue each meaning suits her as she has a rebellious streak, an extreme resentment for pity, and is deeply loved and spoiled by her family. Theophania is one of the spellings of the name of the Holy Roman Empress Consort, Theophanu. Trivia * Marie and Kid have the same birthday, February 23rd. * Marie is recruited with the Strength +2 skill equipped, hinting at her past as a Wyvern Rider . * If any Cowel soldier units die during her prologue Marie will not join Corrin's army. If Octavia is killed during the prologue, Marie will move into the danger area despite being a non-combatant unit. If she manages to survive until the end of the prologue she will not say anything or interact with Corrin. * Her canon promoted class is Strategist. * She fell for her retainer Cameron during their time together in Nestra. She was, however, too dense to realize that was the case, though it is implied she actively refused to acknowledge her feelings. If the two reach an S support she will finally admit to them. * Even though most of her freckles faded when she grew older, Marie will pass her freckles down to any child she mothers. * Her supports with Niles reveals she suffers from sleep paralysis. * Marie has Agoraphobia and Basophobia, the latter coming from her fall. She can still reclass into a Wyvern Rider despite her fear. ** She still loves Wyverns and expresses interest in overcoming her fear of falling in her supports with most flying units, like Vitya or Subaki. * The necklace she gave Maestus leads his sister, Umbra, to believe they are married. * Marie regularly attended Romiette’s performances during her stay in Nestra (to the point of having some of the songs Romiette choreographed memorized). FE14_marie_troubadour_Map_Sprite.gif|Marie's Map Sprite Marie color ref.png|Current Appearance image.png|Marie's portrait in Heirs of Fate marie sittin, fixed armor.png|Marie's Original Color Palette Category:Troubadour Category:First Generation Category:Neutral Category:Human Category:Female Category:Character